


What's Sleep Again?

by whatfandom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Insomnia, Louis's POV, M/M, Smoking, i might write a second part to this im not sure, in which i am louis, this is totally unedited and kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't sleep and Harry hasn't noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Sleep Again?

_Meaningless words written out at 3am._

Louis' been reading since midnight, Harry went to bed long ago. Harry fell asleep in Louis' arms. Which was not out of the ordinary for him, most people would assume when you live with your boyfriend you sleep in the same bed. Which Harry does. Or is supposed to.

But it's three am and Louis has his writing pad on his lap, pen in one hand and cigarette in the other, taking long drags of it to keep him warm. He doesn’t have enough sense to get out of the cold, which is what his mum always tells him. Turned out to be true. It was three am and Louis was writing meaningless shit on the scaffolding, smoking obsessively.

Louis doesn’t even have an excuse to be up this late. He tried reading and writing and warm milk and not even the long and hard sex he had with Harry before he retired to bed, with Louis still in his arms, but sneaking out once he was sure Harry was asleep. Harry deserves to have good nights sleep and warm cuddles and the soft murmur of 'I love you, H' right as he fell asleep.

The first night it was an accident. The first night was a little more than two weeks ago. Although this was definitely not his first battle with insomnia, this was probably the worst in a long time. Falling asleep in the middle of meetings, just closing his eyes for five minutes at a time before jolting himself away. He was fine. Lou could hide the bags under his eyes easily enough.

He yawns then curls up tighter in Harry's coat. On nights (weeks) like these, Louis always preferred wearing Harry's coat. He writes down a single line on his paper, stares at it for a good twenty seconds then rips the page out of his notebook and balls it up.

No matter what he writes he just was not happy with it. He’s exhausted, running himself into the ground and he wasn't doing anything. They have promos and interviews and a little recording, but nothing like tour. Louis has no excuse for being this tired and not being able to sleep. He kind of wants to cry, and he does sometimes, but not often.

Harry doesn't know and Louis doesn't plan on telling him. Harry isn’t blind though, he sees the way Louis didn't want to wake up in the mornings and how he closed his eyes in important meetings with management. He sees the bags under his eyes, seeing Louis without all the makeup (sees him shower fresh). He needs sleep, but he didn't know how to get it.

At three am Louis finally gets too cold, his fingers nearly blue even if his hands were hidden by the gigantic coat that belonged to Harry. At three am Louis crawls back in through the window and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees a figure staring back at him.

“Lou?” Harry asks (Louis knows it’s Harry by his sleepy voice, Louis would know his voice anywhere). Louis clutches his chest as Harry looks confused. “It’s like three am, what’re you doin’ outside?”

“Shh, babe. I was just smoking. Let’s get you back to bed, love.” Louis hangs Harry’s coat up and puts his notebook on the front door table and wraps his arm around Harry’s bare waist (bare everything, Louis can’t help, but notice). Harry blinks sleepily at him, leaning against him. Louis was lucky this time. Harry didn’t question him and just let Louis lead him back to bed. Louis strips down to boxers as Harry climbs back into their bed and Louis joins him. Harry falls asleep with his head on Louis’ chest, and Louis can’t help but be jealous of Harry and think _what’s sleep again?_


End file.
